Lelouch's Return (Alt Title: Lelouch's Revenge)
by Dragonheart Of Ireland
Summary: After Lelouch dies at Suzaku's hand's during the Zero Requiem, to repay him for dealing with the Ragnarök Connection, C's world sends Lelouch back to the past to fix his mistakes. He isn't alone though. Shirley, Marrybell and Lady Flora also travel back in time to aid him. Sent back to five hours before his mother 'dies' Will Lelouch be able to save Nunnally from her fate?
1. Resurrection Of A Demon

_**Author's**__** Notes:**_

* * *

**This review on Starlight's Poet's fanfiction: Lelouch of the Rebellion R-eset inspired me to write this time travel fanfic: "****iamjmph01 chapter 2 . Jul 12**

**Thanks for taking the time to write. I find myself liking most of what I've read, so I'll keep reading.**

**As a small aside, i completely disagree with your views on Villetta. And don't think Leleuch should have any fondness for the woman who helped his brother turn the Black Knights against him.**

**Which leads me to my only other issue so far... while Leleuch holds some blame for the Black Knights becoming idiotic traitors, it's mostly on them, and Villetta whispering poison in Ohgi's ear.  
I mean seriously, on the one hand you have the guy who has lead you to multiple victories and saved most of your lives on one occasion or another, killed 2 members of the Royal Family(even if one of them wasn't planned) and whom you have worked side by side with for months, on the other you have an enemy who pretty much ran the country that conquered yours, and helped keep your people poor and suppressed. And because said enemy tells you your leader has magic mind control powers that he used on you and wasn't Japanese, you ignore everything EITHER of them has done, and turn on your leader forcing him into a corner where he believes he has no chance of survival,and so to keep the one friend/love who didn't immediately turn on him safe he plays it up, and then once he survives he feels abandoned and that he has no choice but to make the world hate him so he can die and bring about peace...**

**Sorry for the rant i just HATE that the Black Knights are never really called to task for their betrayal. It's always Leleuch taking on the blame and absolving them of their sins in his mind..."**

**the only two spoilers I'll give at this ****juncture are that Lelouch _will not forgive everyone who betrayed him in the original timeline period _and that ****_Villetta will not survive period. _****She will only be used as a sock puppet by Lelouch. The only reason she'll survive The Battle Of Shinjuku is because of her usefulness as said sock puppet.**

**Anyway some good news: Chapter 2 of ****Downfall Of An Empire, Rise Of A Republic is basically wrote, now I just have to convince myself to edit, spellcheck, grammer check and so on before posting on both this site and AO3 (I do all this by myself).**

* * *

_**Date: Just After The Zero Requiem **_

_**Location: C's World**_

* * *

"C's World? I'm not surprised. I have nothing better to do but reflect on my mistakes as well as everything else. At least I made a better world for Nunnally, C.C. and Kallen. The world's a better place with me not in it. The gentle world for Nunnally is finnally realized. However, I wonder if those traitors will find some way to ruin it? Maybe I shouldn't of had Suzaku kill me. However what's done is done. Speaking of Suzaku, If I had the chance, I would do everything in my power to keep that turncoat bastard away from Euphie. If it wasn't for my own idocy, Euphie would still be alive. If I could go back in time, I would save her, Shirley, Shirley's father, all the civilians at Narita, Not massacre the entire Geass Order, kill Rolo as soon as humanly possible... so many things..."

"Do yo really mean that Lulu?"

Lelouch vi Britannia, the former Demon Emperor, former Emperor of the World spins around. To his shock and disbelief, stands one of his closest and dearest friends as well as the sister he killed: Shirley Fenette and Euphemia li Britannia. At the very sight of Shirley and Euphie, Lelouch falls to his knees with tears of regret and shame. With tears streaming down both girl's eyes, they rush over to Lelouch and slap him before hugging him. Both girls scream simultaneously between their heartfelt sobs, "You idiot! how could you go through the Zero Requiem?!"

Stunned, Lelouch try's to answer, but falters. With a tearful look an her face, Euphie manages to choke out, C's World wants to talk to you."

Still stunned, Lelouch try's to think as to how such a thing wold be possible, but before he can even ask, the unanswered question is answered for him by a unexpected source. "It's simple Lelouch vi Britannia, I would like to repay you for ending what your perants tried to do."

Lelouch spins around in surprise. With a shocked look on his face Lelouch comes face to face with his doppelgänger. The only difference is that 'he' is in a Ashford Academy uniform while Lelouch is in the clothes he died in. With a smirk the false Lelouch speaks in his own voice, "Lelouch, I'll cut the chase. Due to desposing of your parents, I have a debt to repay. To be frank Lelouch, you broke several people's hearts. However, I have a deal for you."

By this time Lelouch has regained his composure, "What sort of deal?"

I will allow you to travel back in time and alow you to take anyone of your chosing who has died in the original timeline with you to whatever time you chose. Also, I will give you knowledge of the supernatural world. What do you think that geass and C's World are the only supernatural entities in existence? Anyway in addition I will aid you even further by sending a woman by the name of Yasaka back in time. The woman is still alive, however I'll send her consciousness back to whatever time you chose. She will be given the appropriate information I view as necessary. Within reason, I'll allow you a few requests. Further more, information you personally had no knowledge of in the original timeline will be given to you. Well what I deem necessary anyway.

Lelouch smirks, "There's a catch isn't there?"

The false Lelouch smirks back, "There's always a catch. Anyway, You only have to do three things Lelouch. First kill the indavidual Known as Shin Hyuga Shaing. Third stop the Zero Requiem again and never reenact the Zero Requiem. A.K.A don't kill yourself your or commit assisted suicide. Do these three things than we have a deal Lelouch. Assuming you agree to make the deal in the first place. By the way Lelouch I'll tell you this for free. Your sister Marrybell is dead. She died the same time you did. It was on the Damocles "

Lelouch eyes widen, "No! She was one of the few members of the family I still care for! I would like to talk to her as well as Julia mel Britannia and Flora mel Britannia."

The fake Lelouch nods, "Very well then."

Minutes later, Lelouch's step mother Flora as well as his two sisters appear before him. Lelouch rushes over to greet all three of them before hugging them. After which Lelouch turns around to the Avatar of C's World, "I have made my decision. I agree to the terms of your contract."

The Avatar of C's World nods without saying a word. Before Lelouch can continue, Euphie, Julia and Marry step forward. Euphie goes first, "I won't be going with you. This is hard for me to say Lelouch, but my attachment to Suzaku will only get in your way. Plus the memories of what happened to the SAZ would plague me for the rest of my life."

Julia goes next, "I do not want to go back ether, "What that bastard V.V. did to me and my lover Orpheus Zevon was horrible. I don't want me or Orpheus to remember."

Finally Marry steps forward, "I only have a simple request. Please allow everyone in the Glinda Knights that are still alive to go back in time as well as send Toto Thompson back as well. I wish to be sent back... to correct my many mistakes... once I have Geass again, no mater what it is, allow me to have an additional one time geass that shows them everything me, Lelouch, Julia and Orpheus went through in the original timeline. Including this meeting. Actually It would be a bad idea if they remember the Zero Requiem without the proper context. So the best solution will be to use my temporary second geass to restore their memories of the original timeline as well as my original request. "

The Fake Lelouch turns to the real one, "Well what do you think?"

Lelouch stands resolute, "Grant Marry her request."

The fake Lelouch nods, "Than it shall be done. Your second geass will only work on the Glinda Knights nobody else."

Lelouch smiles, "Good. I wish to bring Shirley Fenette and Flora back with me, I would've requested Marry as well, however she did that for me. Anyway, is there anyway to bring C.C. into this as well?"

The fake Lelouch smirks, Of course Lelouch. I'll even bring her up to sped myself."

Sometime later C.C. is standing in front of the gang with a smirk on her face, "Oh you dirty boy you... You do know how to make a girl worry!"

Lelouch smirks, "Whatever you say witch. Anyway, The point in time I would like to travel back to is five hours before my 'mother' died. I would also like to be provided feasible ways to keep that sperm donor and the blonde midget from harming Nunnally."

At the words "sperm donor and the blonde midget" everyone (including Euphie and the fake Lelouch) laughs hysterically. Grinning, the fake Lelouch nods, "Very well then. By the way, I'll be sending a representative of mine to check on your progress from time to time. She's known by many names: The Caretaker of Spacetime, The Dementional Supervisor or just D.S. But to keep a low profile when she comes into contact with you. Call her Eva."

Suddenly a beautiful but humourless girl appears before the gang. Wordlessly she gives a stiff but firm nod. The Fake Lelouch laughs,"Oh lighten up D.S. Don't mind her, she isn't really fond of humans. Anyway, any other requests?"

Lelouch shakes his head. "No."

The fake Lelouch smirks, Let the games begin."

* * *

_**Date: August 10th, 2017**_

_**Location: Shinjuku, Tokyo, Area 11 (Former Nation Of Japan)**_

* * *

The day has finally arrived. The Battle Shinjuku begins again. However this time around, the civilians have been sucessfully evacuated pre-battle. besides this, the events of how Lelouch fell into the truck are basically the same (just as Lelouch planned). This time around Lelouch and Suzaku never became freinds (from Suzaku's perspective). In fact the last time Lelouch seen Suzaku, was when he shouted several curses at him. That was three days after arriving in Japan along with Euphie, Claire li Britannia, Marry, Lady Flora, Julia, the Zevon twins, Olivia Zevon, Nunnally (not blind nor crippled), Anya Alstreim (Anya's little infection never happened due to her not being in the same building as Marianne), Jeremiah Gottwald, Jeremiah's sister Lilycia Gottwald, Toto Thompson, Sokkia Sherpa and later (secretly) C.C. As C's World stated, Lady Yasaka of the Yōkai Faction took her new charges in with a lot of manipulation on her part. Suzaku still killed his father and still joined the Britannian military.

Leading up to the Battle Shinjuku, Lelouch and the gang made several freinds and allies like Kallen, her brother Naoto and their parents, Rias Gremory and most of her peerage members from the original timeline. They befriended Issei Hyoudou And even (with Issei's help) saved Akeno and her mother Shuri. The gang befriended a young Monica Kruszewski after covertly returning to Britannia in 2013. Of particular note: Through Leonhardt Steiner, The gang managed to sucessfully convince Gino to come to Area 11/Japan (and are currently covertly trying to convert him to their side). Gino is presently a knighrmare pilot serving in the Tokyo Settlement garrison along side another potental recruit named Charmelle Finlay. Also Shirley returned to Lelouch's side when her family moved to Tokyo in 2014. Both met up when Shirley (re)joined Ashford Academy as a student (even regaining her position on the Student Council).

In 2016, Euphie Along with Monica (who joined the gang back in 2015), Rias, Akeno, Oldrin and Sokkia discover two Britannian soldiers named Cheryl Robinson and Cynthia Robinson after hearing sounds of a scuffle in an alleyway. What they discover is disgusting, five thugs gang raping the two girls (turns out there fellow Britannian soldiers). After dispatching the thugs (killing them) the true horror is reviled: they have been raped and beaten constantly for years. It takes months for the full truth to come out. When it does, it's more horrifing then first imagined. The girl Cheryl has been repeatedly raped by her own biological brother and father since she was only four years old while her elder full sister (by two years) Cynthia was raped since she was only seven.

The horrid 'reason'/disgusting excuse for Cheryl being raped is due to her heterochromia iridum condition. She has only one blue eye and one green eye. The pathetic downright fucking disgusting exuse for Cynthia receiving the same treatment was do to her trying to protect her younger sister. Eventually the vile filth that have been doing these horrendous acts are eventually caught, castrated and exacuted. On February 15th, 2017, the Glinda Knights are officially (re)formed by the original members after they eventually were reunite with their full memories of the original timeline restored. Monica along with Anya and the Robinson sisters join the Glinda Knights. Of note: Jeremiah Gottwald (re)joins the Purist Faction. This time though as a double agent while his sister Lilycia joined the regular military as a knightmare pilot in the Tokyo garrison.

Despite all these changes, C.C is still captured by Clovis, but this time around, it's just one month before the Battle Of Shinjuku. Also, Suzaku remains a complete and utter retard. Despite sharing some of his original timeline personality, there's at least one thing he retains before killing his father: His dislike of Lelouch. It is due to Suzaku's blatant stupidity that Lelouch now finds himself pined to the floor of the stolen truck.

With a snarl the still masked Suzaku glares down at Lelouch, "Planning to use poison gas terrorist! I can't believe a Britannian would side against his own country!"

Lelouch sneers, "What are you talking about? I accedently got caught up in this mess. If you want to blame someone, then blame Britannia for the gas you idiot! Now if you just let me explain myself-"

Suzaku growls, "Shut up you lier, you are under-"

Before Suzaku can finish the sentence, the 'poison gas' opens. This causes Suzaku to get off Lelouch and leap back. Unlike last time, Suzaku isn't Lelouch's childhood friend and has no concern for his safty (if Suzaku still recognizes Lelouch to begin with. though it is still highly possible). A minute or so later, Suzaku stares stunned that instead of poison gas; it's both a young and beautiful green-haired girl. Suzaku gasps, "But I was told it was poison gas?!"

Lelouch stands up and shrugs, "Hardly the case. You superiors lied to you. Instead standing there like drooling idiot, help me get those restraints off her." Suzaku only nods, "Fine, but you are still under arrest terrorist!"

Lelouch just shrugs his shoulders in indifference without saying a word. Several minutes later, Clovis's royal goon squad show up. Suzaku runs up to the leader and salutes, "Sir, I found this terrorist, however when I was appending him, the poison gas capsule opened and this girl-"

The leader of Clovis's Royal Guard backhands Suzaku, "Filthy monkey! It's a pitty, you had so much potential. However, I'll be lenient for your exemplarily service to Britannia. Now then 404, exacute the terrorist."

The leader of Clovis's Royal Guard then hands Suzaku a gun. Suzaku salutes his superior before taking the gun. With a hateful glare Suzaku snaps, "Die traitor!"

But before Suzaku can shoot and kill Lelouch, most of the Royal Guard are killed by the Power of Destruction. In panic, the remnants of the Royal Guard, including Suzaku scramble and attempt to look for the source of the attack. They don't even get the chance, due to Holy Lightning striking the reminents of the Royal Guard (including the leader).

In panic Suzaku hobbles over to the corpse of the Leader of the Royal Guard and snaches up his radio (in the confusion the supernatural attacks managed to damage Suzaku's helmet and singe apart of his body (but not fatally. Just wounded), "This is Private Suzaku Kururugi I found the capsule opened and a-"

**WACK!**

Suzaku then collapses, unconscious. Unfortunately Bartley Asprius anwsers the distress call, "An Eleven found-"

On the other end of the radio Clovis la Britannia bolts up and snarls, "If she's found by these savages then I'll be disinherited! I can't be disinherited! I Clovis la Britannia order Shinjuku to be put to the sword. Destroy this entire Ghetto, LEAVE NO ONE ALIVE!"

After this Lelouch rushes over to the radio and crushes it with his foot. Several minutes later, Rias's peerage (along with Rias herself) stands beside Lelouch. Rias walks up to Lelouch and raises an eyebrow, "What now Lelouch?"

Lelouch smirks, "First have Asia heal Suzaku then make sure he doesn't become the pilot of the Lancelot. If he's to die, let him die only after I make my grand debut as Zero. The best part is that Euphie want's nothing to do with him despite the two never directly meeting."

Rias Gremory smirks, "Very well, so it begins again. As you foreseen Lelouch."

* * *

_**Author's Notes:**_

* * *

**Lilycia Gottwald is a canon CG character not a OC (for those who are unfamiliar with her). She is Jeremiah's canon sister.**

**The alterations to the timeline will be shown in flashbacks.**

**I know this is a spoiler, but the chapter involving Suzaku being scapegoated (and subsequently**** Zero's debut) is ****called: Lancelot In Chains. **

**Next Up: Chapter 2: The Battle Of Shinjuku Remastered.**

**This story is Also on AO3**


	2. The Battle Of Shinjuku Remastered

_**Author's Note:**_

* * *

**I completely forgot to put this in the Author's Notes in Chapter 1 (I fully intended to do so from before even posting this story but I stupidly forgot).  
There's this theory that 'Euliya' is really Julia mel Britannia. The CG wiki on Marrybell me Britannia states that despite the different spelling, Julia and Euliya share the same name. The wiki also states that, Marry and Euliya appearance is similar (hinting almost as if they were biological sisters).  
Until it's proven other wise, this story (as well as my other stories) will go under this assumption. That's why I had Julia state in Chapter 1: "I do not want to go back ether, "What that bastard V.V. did to me and my lover Orpheus Zevon was horrible. I don't want me or Orpheus to remember."**

* * *

_**Date: August 10th, 2017**_

_**Location: Shinjuku**_

* * *

"Zero, this is Q4, A squad of Britannians are entering Sector 1."

With a smirk, Lelouch responds, "Acknowledged Q4, keep track of them for now. Q1, is the ambush ready?"

Kallen grins before radioing in, "Everything is all set."

Lelouch's smirk widens, "Good. Once the Britannian's are in position, spring the trap."

Kallen nods, "Understood Zero."

Several minutes later, the enemy squad unknowingly enter the ambush area. Suddenly, the Black Knights open up on all sides. Enemy pilots put up a desperate defence, however they fall in droves. Several minutes later, the enemy squad is wiped out. Noding to himself, Leouch contact's Kallen, "Q1, have the Zero Squad move to Sector 2. Formation Delta.

Kallen nods in conformation, "Understood."

Lelouch then contact's his Deputy Commader, "N1, move to Sector 6."

Naoto nods, "Understood. By the way, do you think Q4 will be ok?"

Lelouch frowns, "I'm not sure, I hope so."

Ever since the full truth of what happened to Cheryl Robinson (call sign Q4) and her sister (call sign Q5) was fully revealed to Lelouch and the gang, everyone pulled together to help them. Particularly Kallen, Naoto, their mother and the girls that dicovered the sisters. Since they were rescued, Naoto took the Robinson sisters under his wing (particularly Cheryl) and treats them as if they are is own little sisters. Kallen herself (after hearing what happened as well as seen the phisical wounds) became psychologically affected. Do to Lelouch and The others influence (before the sisters were discovered), Kallen's mistrust to even dislike of Britannian's (original timeline wise) was lessened. By the time Kallen finished listening (and seeing the scars) to the sisters story, whatever her lingering impressions or assumptions about Britannian's that stlll existed shattered like glass. Present day, Kallen has grown a sisterly bond with both girls.

Despite everything, the Robinson sisters strength, will power and tenacity are unimaginable. Though they will never truly recover, their bonds with their new family is unbreakable. Since being rescued, both girls have been receiving intense phycological therapy. Due to PTSD to being repeatedly raped and beaten by mostly men, both girls (especially Cheryl becuse she got the worst of the abuse) distrust men (in Cheryl's case, she both distrusts and is largely afraid of men. The only reason she isn't petrified of all men is because there were (and still are) men that weren't/aren't abusive to her and even treat/treats her like a human being).

There were some abusive women (particularly her own mother, and (some) fellow female Britannian soldiers. But not as meny as the men). Both girl's brother Andrew Robinson and father Derick Robinson intentionally exacerbated... even orchestrated the whole thing. Cheryl and Cynthia's branch of the Robinson Family have near continuously been in the British (pre-Humiliation of Edinburgh)/Britannian (post-Humiliation of Edinburgh) Military since the Napoleonic Wars. The Robinson Family have vehemently been champions of Social Darwinism since it's introduction into Britannian society. They despise any and all things not conidered 'properly Britannian' such as Cheryl's heterochromia. They see it as a desease... a contamination of pure Britannian of blood. The Robinson family are straight up blood purists. Their family's motto is literally: "Purty will prevail!"

Since being saved by Lelouch and the gang, the Robinson sisters have shown extreme to near fanatical loyalty to them. Particularly Euphie. Cheryl is straight up in love with her (not only that but she and Cynthia are Euphie's girlfriends/lovers). Due to both Robinson sister's near constant horrid experince with men (before being saved), both girls are strictly lesbians (of their own volition). Despite this, they have grown mentally attached to the verious guys in the reformed Black Knights. Though not a member of the BK, Gino knows of the girls situation and past. In fact, it's Gino that has provided most of the financial capital needed for the girl's rehabilitation. Because of Gino, Naoto, Lelouch and others; Cheryl has begun the slow arduous process of losing her fear of men.

Cheryl is one of the kindest people you could or would ever met. Her kindness is a mixture between Nunnally and Euphie (with none of their original timeline's naivety). Mixed with the toughness and ill temper (only when pissed off) of Cornelia li Britannia. With loyalty on par with Jeremiah Gottwald himself, Cheryl is not someone you want to cross. She is by no means perfect or an ace, but is compitent on the battlefield. It's this competence that landed her a spot on the resently reformed Zero Squad. As Cheryl drives her stolen Sutherland down the destroyed streets of Shinjuku, tears for the innocent Japanese flow down her face. Wiping away her tears, she brushes aside a lock of her long pink hair from her face. Determination fills her beautiful mismatched eyes. A familiar hatred fills her heart for these baby kiiling savages. These demons in human flesh are the ones responsible for the suffering the Japanese and other subjugated peoples and nations now suffer under. Just like she and Cynthia suffered under before being saved.

While driving her Sutherland, Cheryl promises to herself that no matter what, she will do everything in her power to protect those who are down trodden, those who have been beaten, abused, lives destroyed, opressed... no matter if they are Japanese, Britannian, Korean, Russian, Chinese, etc. No matter their skin color, heritage, ethnicity, culture, religion or species. For the strong should never opress the weak. In fact the strong should endevor to help the weak grow and become strong themselves! Of all of Cheryl's seventeen years of life, she has felt for nothing more strongly than this universal truth. No Cheryl Robinson, once beaten, raped (both body and mind), abused, downtrodden, forced to have sex with her full blood sister for sick fuckers pleasure, abandoned and left to rot by her own family; Will fight the monsters that not only destroyed her life and life of her beloved older sister, but also currently destroying the lives of the innocent in general. Even if it means giving up her own life.

The lives of the innocent must be protected at all cost. Those who kill, should be prepared to be killed. Lelouch taught her that. For this... for one of the people being there for her in her darkest hour... for lighting her way in the darkness... Master Zero's vision... his dream shall be fulfilled. Charles zi Britannia, V.V. and Schneizel el Britannia's dark visions of the future will be turned to dust. Cheryl Robinson will make sure of that personally. And the best part is... Lelouch never had to manipulate her nor even use his geass on her (C.C. restored Lelouch's geass last month).

Cheryl (and Cynthia's) loyalty does not just steam from being saved from their former situation, but also due to D.S showing them of not only their own terrible fate, but Lelouch's as well. In the Original timeline, Cheryl and Cynthia defected to the Black Knights during the Black Rebellion. Cynthia died fighting on the side of the Black Kights right in front of Cheryl. When Lelouch went back in time, even though he had no idea of her or Cynthia's existence previously to time traveling. Lelouch vi Britannia saved her and Cynthia's lives in more ways than one. And for that she Cheryl Robinson (and by extension Cynthia) will be forever in Lelouch's debt. As well as have their eternal loyalty and repect. Privately, Cheryl has ben chanting these words in her head for the past two months since being shown the original timeline: "All hail Emperor Lelouch, the true Emperor of Britannia! Death to Socal Darwinism! Death to all traitors! Long live Princess Euphemia! Hang Emperor Charles zi Britannia!"

* * *

**Ten minutes later**

* * *

Euphemia li Britannia, once the the Third Princess of Britannia and third in line to the Imperial Throne. Now a revolutionary, a Knight for Justice, a Black Knight, a member of the Zero Squad. She still retains much of her personality of the original timeline. However do to living through the Invasion of Japan seven years ago and (among other things) seeing first hand the atrocities Britannia commits, has jaded and harded her heart. The last embers of her naivety (from the context of the original timeline) permanently shattered when she found out the full context of what truly happened to the Robinson sisters.

With all this in mind, a righteous fury burns in Euphie's heart. Make no mistake: Euphemia li Britannia is Cornelia's full blood sister beyond just genetics for a reason. Anyone who thinks differently is only deluding themselves. This Euphie hasn't been mollycoddled or wraped in conton wool since she was exiled from Britannia along side Lelouch and the others eight years ago. A lot can happen in eight years. After saving the Robinson sisters and learning of their situation, Euphie started spending every waking moment of her free time with them. In the process she fell in love with both girls (and they with her). Now the three are in a open lesbian relationship with each other. Euphie even helped get both girls into Ashford Academy as students.

D.S for her own unknown reasons showed Euphie what happened in the original timeline (especially what type of hypocritical scumbag Suzaku Kururugi is in the original timeline) three weeks ago. To say Euphie was pisssed is the understatement of the century. After the original timeline was revealed to her, Euphie has been reflecting on what type of person she was in the original timeline and what she became in this timeline. All she can do shake her head at how much of a foolish child she was originally. After finding out what type person Suzaku really is, well she better not come within even fifty metters from him.

Suzaku becoming her personal knight (again), She rather drink rat poison than let that wrech (re)take up that position. After the Invasion of Japan, Euphie swore she would never be useless ever again. So she asked Lady Yasaka to teach her how to defend herself, her friends, family (those she coniders family (blood related or not) and the ones she loves. Lady Yasaka agreed. For the next seven years Euphie was trained by several teachers (including Lady Yasaka herself).

Turning her mind back to the present. A hardened determined look marres her beautiful face. Clovis is a fruad, everything about him is nothing but a facade... a carefully constructed lie. Despite this, he was kind to her before her exile. Apart of her heart still breaks knowing he's going... has to die today. Turning on her radio, she gives her report, "This is Q7, we are in position."

Seconds later Lelouch responds, "Affermative Q7. Zero Squad, A squad of eight enemy Sutherlands will reach your position in ten seconds, shoot them through the walls."

Euphie nods, "Undertood."

Ten seconds later, the enemy enters the ambush area. An unnatural smirk crosses Euphie's face, "Rot like the corruped filth that you are!"

Seconds later, the Zero Squad opens fire and obliterates the enemy. With these enemies crushed. Euphie clinches her fist with a dangerous gint in her eyes. In a soft whisper... a promise is made, "Charles zi Britannia, Kaname Ohgi and the rest of you traitors on the Ikaruga, Suzaku Kururugi, V.V. and Schneizel. Try to take my brother... to take Zero away again and I Euphemia li Britannia will kill you myself, I swear it!"

* * *

Ever since Kallen Kōzuki met her true love Lelouch vi Britannia eight years ago, she knew he would change the world for the better. Years later, after D.S showed her the original timeline (one week before the Battle of Shinjuku) Kallen's love for Lelouch skyrocketed. Determination to protect him (even from himself) reinforced itself in her mind. Disgust at herself for abandoning her mother to Refrain and despair for abandoning Lelouch twice: Once on Kaname Island and on the Ikaruga in the original timeline festers like an open wound... a stain on her very soul.

Since discovering what happened, Kalen swore to herself she will never abandon those she loves again (even though she didn't do so in this timeline). After learning the horrible things she said to her childhood best freind (in this timeline) Euphemia li Britannia, she was mortified. Discovering that Euphie was also shown the original timeline, Kallen did the one thing nobody would expect: She apologized to a bewildered Euphie. Euphe of course told Kallen that what she said in the original timeline dosn't matter because that Kallen Kōzuki dosn't exist any more. Kallen takes this to heart and thanks Euphie.

Back in the present, Kallen radio's Lelouch, "Zero awaiting further orders."

Within a matter of seconds Lelouch responds, "Go to Sector 9. I relay further instructions on the way."

Kallen nods, "Understood Zero."

After this, a determined look crosses Kallen's face. She whispers one sentience, "I will never abandon you again Lelouch. Never!"

* * *

**Twelve minutes later**

* * *

Mash Kyrielight, was orphaned during the Britannian Invasion of Japan, she and her childhood friend (and lover) Ritsuka Fujimaru lost both their parents right in front of them at the hands of the Britannian military. Both girls were about to die, however fate had other plans in the works. Clara Lanfranc, a runaway from the Geass order rescued them. Using her geass on the soldiers, she gave both girls just enough time to escape. D.S helped Clara escape for as yet unknown reasons and directed her to Japan.

After the three escaped, D.S covertly directed the trio to Lelouch and the gang. After which the three girls joined up with them. In 2017 the trio were shown the original timeline around the same time Kallen was. To say they were not pleased is an understatement. Not long after this the three were inducted into the Zero Squad (they were already members of the Black Knights). Presently Mash contacts Lelouch, "This is Q9, Zero we're in position."

About a second or so later, Lelouch responds, "Wait for the signal and stick to the plan."

Mash nods, "Yes sir!"

Five minutes later, a squad of five Purist Sutherlands come charging into range. As planed they spot Ritsuka (Q8) in the open. Blood thirstily they charge in like a pack of untrained wild animals. A mistake that costs them their lives. Suddenly, Clara (Q11) snarls over the radio, "Britannians, slaughter them all!"

Before Zero Squad opens fire, Cheryl screams over the radio, "Slaughter these baby killing savages!"

After this, Zero Squad descends on the enemy unit like the wrath of god. Mash quickly maneuvers her Sutherland and zigzags directly towards the enemy. Cutting down enemy units as she goes. Simultaneously, on both sides of the destroyed street, the Zero Squad opens fire from the roof tops and swarm out of their hiding spots in side streets and alleyways. Caught off guard, the Britannians do their best to stay alive despite being cut to shreads. It only gets worse as BK units come from behind and open fire. Several minutes later, all enemy units are destroyed.

After the enemy units are wiped out, Cynthia contacts Lelouch, enemy units destroyed."

* * *

"Understood. Go to Sector 22 and await further instructions. neutralize all enemy forces in your way."

Cynthia grins , "I hear and obey milord."

Lelouch smirks. Everything is going to plan. After which, Lelouch radio's N Unit, "N Unit proceed to Sector 4 and link up with P Unit. Destroy all enemy units you come across."

Naoto radio's in acknowledgment, "Roger that Zero."

* * *

**Eight minutes later**

* * *

After linking up with P Unit and given their instructions by Lelouch, N Unit takes their positions in hiding spots on both side of the street. P Unit uses their Sutherland's slash harkens to climb up on to the roof tops of every climbable building. Then the pilots have their Knightmare's stay out of sight. Assisting them are members of the BK infantry (with rocket launchers). All that's needed is the signal to attack. Five minutes later, ten enemy units rush down the street looking for Japanese to kill.

Unfortunately for them, P and N Units (as well as the BK infantry) have other ideas. As soon as the Britannians are in the middle of the street. Naoto springs the trap. BK Sutherlands charge out of their hidings spots and converge on the Britannian pestilence like a angry hive of hornets. Weaving, Zigzaging and glassing every Britannian in sight. While the enemy is thrown into disarray, The BK on the roof tops reign hellfire down on the the Britannians bellow. Seven minutes later, all enemy units are destroyed.

* * *

**Just After N and P Units Wipeout The Enemy**

* * *

On board the G1, Clovis's eyes are wide with horror, "This unacceptable. Have half the forces guarding the G1 reinforce our units."

Bartley trembles with sweat, "But... but your highness-"

Clovis bolts up and roars, "Silence Bartley! Do as I command!"

Defeated, Bartley gulps, "Yes your highness!"

Suddenly a communications comes in from a Britannian soldier by the name of Liliana Vergamon, "Milord, "I discovered at least twenty enemy units in Sector 15. Sending coordinates now."

After Liliana sends the coordinates, Bartley praises her, "Good work lieutenant Vergamon, You'll be rewarded later."

Liliana nods, "Thank you milord."

Liliana then cuts communications. Not long after this, Clovis smirks, "Send our forces to the location lieutenant Vergamon gave us. Kill these Eleven vermin."

Bartley bows, "Yes your highness!"

* * *

Unknown to everyone on the G1 bridge, Liliana Vergamon is smirking in delight at being able to please her mistress. She then opens a private Channel to Marika Soresi, "Everything is going to plan." Liliana then contacts Lelouch, "Lord Zero, The effeminate fop fell for it as you foreseen."

Lelouch nods, "Good, continue with the plan." Lelouch then smirks and teasingly quips, "I'll tell your mistress of this conversation. I'm sure she'll reward you."

Lily blushes, "Thank you Lord Zero."

Lily then cuts communications with Lelouch but leaves an open channel to Marika. After which, she begins doing unmentionable erotic things to herself before continuing, "The mistress will be pleased."

Marika shakes her head and jokes, "Lily, are you sure your not under Zero's geass?"

Lily's eyebrow twiches in annoyance, "No. The mistress serves Lord Zero, thus I obey his commands. Those who defy my mistress, will die. Those who betray my mistress and Lord Zero will die a tratior's death. If P1 and his marry band of traitors betray Lord Zero again like they did in the original timeline, I'll bucher them myself. All is for my mistress!"

Marika groans at her lover/girlfriend's words, "Jesus Christ Lily, Q4 may of saved you from being raped... but still... you won't quit with your obsessive girlfriend/stalker... never mind. I'm glad she saved you love, but why did Q4 have to seduce you as well? Anyway, I agree we need to keep an eye on P1 and the others. I'm glad they don't know Zero's true identity. However This may inadvertently lead to them selling him out again. At least Zero has contingency plans for such an outcome.

I still don't know why D.S showed us the original timeline, but what I do know is that we're far better off than serving that genocidal homicidal Knight of Ten fucker. That bastard corrupted us both. Genius of homocide indeed!"

Lily raises an eyebrow, "You mean even more than Britannia's garbage propaganda?"

Marika nod then sighs, "I wish my brother would see the truth. Despite everyhing he's done... he's still my elder brother... if he dies again... I won't blame Commander Zero or the rest of our Black Knights comrades... my brother... he'll get what's coming to him... but... I'm still conflicted on the matter."

Lily nods in sympathy, "Of course, he's your brother after all. You've known him your entire life. Anyway, let's get back to the mission."

* * *

**Twenty-one minutes later**

* * *

Everything is set. Thirty Brittannian Sutherlands as well as tanks, infantry and APC's rush to the coordinates provided by Lily. To keep Marika and Lily's deep cover intact, the BK constantly harass and ambush the incomming enemy forces. By the time the Britannian's arrive at the coordinates, there are only twelve Sutherlands and scant few infantry, APC and tanks left. Once the remnants of the Britannian task force arrive. The roadway collapses under them, wiping out the rest of them out.

* * *

On board the G1, Clovis's face is that of horror, "How the hell did those Eleven monkey's do this?!"

Bartley, stutters, I...I...I don't know your highness!"

Clovis snarls, "Get me in contact with Lloyd now!"

"Yes... yes... your... highness.. right... away." Bartley splutters.

Two minutes pass before Lloyd responds in a high pitched voice, "Yes your highness?"

Clovis's eyebrow twitches, "Lloyd, your toy you've been blathering about non stop about. Will it be able to crush these monkeys?"

Lloyd shakes his head, "I'm sorry, but I'm afraid I don't have a proper devicer."

Clovis snarls, "I don't care you airheaded fool! find a pilot NOW!"

Lloyd sighs, "Yes your highness. And please call it Lancelot."

* * *

**Camelot Trailer**

* * *

After ending communications with the G1, Lloyd turns nonchalantly to his assistants Cecile Croomy and Mariel Lubie, "Well what should we do now?"

Holding her lover/wife's hand, Mariel frowns, "We should stick to the plan."

Cecile nods in agreement with her lover/wife, "I agree with Mariel. We should stick to Zero's plan."

Lloyd grins and claps his hands in excitement, "Looks like we have a devicer, hmmm Mrs. Busujima?"

Saeko Busujima sighs at Lloyd's antics, "Lets get this over with Lloyd."

Ever since Lelouch helped save Saeko's family during the invasion, she's been loyal to Lelouch and his goals. It takes several minutes before the Lancelot is fuly operational. sitting at a console, Cecile contacts Saeko, "Saeko remember the plan. The Lancelot will make eliminating the Black Knights as convincingly as possible. This ruse is so you can keep your cover intact. In reality you will only disable and disarm."

Saeko nods, "Understood."

Cecile smiles, "Good. Lancelot launch"

With blinking speed, the Z01 Lancelot rides again, but this time around, secretly flies the flag of the Order of the Black Knights. within the next half hour, the Lancelot convicingly trashes the BK. When Saeko was offered her deep cover assignment in the Briannian military (and future pilot of the Lancelot), she was skeptical. Not of the plan or Lelouch, but she didn't know if she would be able to maintain her cover due to the way the Britannian military is towards Japanese people (Honorary Britannians or not). however, so far her cover is still secure.

* * *

Just like the original timeline Lelouch makes his way inside the G1 and forces Clovis to call a ceasefire at gun point. Then proceeds to geass Clovis into (with a hidden tape recorder turned on) confessing why he ordered the ethinic cleansing. Also Lelouch orders Clovis to give him names and locations of all the known corrupt Britannians that he (Clovis) knows of (Lelouch dosn't reveal himself as Lelouch, nor does he bother asking who killed his mother. Finally Lelouch orders Clovis to give him access to everything related to Code R. Once done the final words he tell Clovis before putting a bullet in his head is, "You can't change the world by getting your hands dirty."

* * *

**_Author's Note:_**

* * *

**Up Next: Chapter 3: Reactions to Shinjuku.**


End file.
